


Always A Slave

by forbiddenluv



Category: Vampire Game
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenluv/pseuds/forbiddenluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabby has been treated less than dirt all her life both at home and school. Suddenly she finds herself thrown into a world of vampires by the queen bee of school. She is now the slave of Alexander the king of vampires and has to wonder to herself will she ever be free!  Note:  This story is not based off of one vampire game, but a multiple of resources.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always A Slave

GABBY POV

"Gabby here's my essay assignment for English. It has to be ten pages. I totally like forgot about it. It's on To Kill a Mockingbird. It's due tomorrow. Make sure it's A plus material," the queen bee of the school ordered me. Well good thing I've read that book twice.

"Yes Shanna," I answered her.

I grabbed the assignment from her perfectly manicured hand. She had long straight blond hair that reached past her shoulders. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a blue tank top. Her two best friends, the other it girls, Jenna and Carrie stood on either side of her. I hated them all. They made me do their homework. If I didn't they stole my lunch and made sure my day was a living hell. I mean what is this middle school. Too bad I didn't have enough courage to stand up for myself!

The one time when I refused to do Shanna's homework she stole my lunch, spilt milk on my head, and then had a couple of boys beat me up after school. I told my parents but of course they didn't care. Why would they? I was just the nerd girl who would never have the charisma and beauty of my parents. You see they both were rich models. And I was there daughter that was treated more as their personal servant. I then told my principal but Shanna denied it all. And of course her two boy toys had alibis for when I was beat up. Guess who their alibis were, Jenna and Carrie. Shocker!

I arrived home and immediately began my own homework. While doing my homework I reflected on my life or rather the hell on Earth I lived in. I had two parents who hated me and was hurt on a daily basis. I had no friends and was the object of bullying at school. Sometimes I wondered why I didn't just give up on my life. But somewhere in the back of my mind I knew there was more to life than pain and sadness.

I finished my homework by 4. Then I went on to do Shanna, Jenna, and Carrie's regular homework which I finished by 8. When I was done with that, I started making supper for my parents who would be home by 8:45.

I decided to make pasta since they seemed to like it and it didn't take very long to make.

One time I didn't get supper done until 9 and my parents said as long as I made them wait for their food I would not be allowed to eat for 2 days. But of course I still had to make them dinner and breakfast and lunch when they were home. But that wasn't the worse during summer if I didn't "behave" I got much worse punishments which I would rather not think about right now.

My parents arrived at the house at 8:30 and I still did not have supper done. My stomach dropped. I knew they wouldn't be happy. I ran from the kitchen to the door so I could get their coats to hang up. My parents threw their jackets but I was ready and managed to catch them. I went quickly and hung them up. Then I came back in the living room to ask if they needed anything else.

"No just get us our food immediately," my father said as he started to walk to the dining hall. Gosh how I hated that man. But there was nothing I could do about it, he was 10x stronger than me.

"Ah sir the food won't be ready for another ten minutes," I explained not letting my hatred show but unfortunately my fear did.

"Excuse me," my mother said.

"It's just you usually don't get home until 8:45 and I wanted to make sure the food was hot," I quickly explained dreading what was about to occur.

"How dare you blame this on us!" My father exclaimed raising his fist.

I fell on the ground dodging his fist. He then began kicking me in the stomach. I begged him to stop between my gasps and moans of pain but he would not listen. He did not stop until I threw up blood. I tried to stand up but immediately collapsed.

"I guess you won't be able to go to school tomorrow. Tonight you are excused from your chores but tomorrow night I expect you to be back to work," my mother said.

"Yes ma'am," I whispered.

My parents left me on the ground. I was in the fetal position crying for hours. Eventually I dragged myself to bed knowing that another beating would be coming from Shanna's goons since I did not write her paper.

I awoke in the morning and slowly limped to the kitchen to make breakfast for myself. I made a ham and cheese omelet which I have to say was the best tasting omelet around. I then threw on a pair of sweatpants and my Team Jacob t-shirt. I started reading the book Where are the children? By my favorite author Mary Higgins Clark.

As I was reading the book curled up as much my sore body would allow me, I heard a window break behind me. I turned around to see Shanna and her two goons coming through the window. I tried to run but before I had time to take one step Shanna had already got to me and threw me to he ground with surprising strength.

I gasped in pain as my already sore body hit the hard wooden floor. She snapped her fingers and the two goons began kicking me. As they kicked me, Shanna stomped on my hand and I heard a sickening crack, followed by another one of my ribs. I cried out in pain and began begging them to stop.

"Oh don't worry we will. And then I will give you as a gift to one of my vampire lovers," she said with a smirk.

What did she mean vampire lover? Does she actually mean vampire? I mean come on their fictional characters right! But now that I think about it she did have a lot of strength. Though it could have been just an adrenaline rush.

"what do you mean?" I asked quietly now that they had stopped their assault.

"I mean we are vampires and now that I have no use for you, I will make you a slave. Of course just so I make sure the person I give you to is not to lenient on you I will tell him you were a vampire slayer who was planning on killing him and all his loved ones," Shanna explained, " Because unfortunately even though his heart no longer beats he still has a soul"

I opened my mouth to ask what she is talking about but she kicked me in the stomach silencing me. And then repeated that until I blacked out from the pain. When I woke up, I was in a room I had never seen before. It was a pretty nice room, too bad Shanna and her goons were still there. And my body couldn't take another beating now. Let's hope they just kidnapped me to talk. Fat chance of that!

"Nice of you to wake up Gabriella,"Shanna said, "Now here's what is going to happen. I am giving you to my old lover Alexander. I am telling him you are a slayer and you were planning to kill him, and his friends that live with him. Now, if you tell him I am lying I will kill your parents (oh shoot, not my parents) and a student from school(ok not good) Got it!"

"yes ma'am," I answered in a whisper. I was still not quite sure about the vampire thing. Though the more details she gave, the more I was starting to believe her and believe that vampries are real. Otherwise she was a lunatic that believed she had a vampire lover, when in reality it was all in her head.

"Good Damon pick her up and follow me," Shanna said to goon number 1. He was muscular with brown hair and hazel eyes. He actually was quite hansom besides the fact he beat me up. He picked me up a little roughly considering my bruises and broken ribs. Suddenly we were moving incredibly fast and I had to close my eyes. By the time we stopped we were at a what I would call a mansion.

Shanna knocked on the door. A girl answered the door. I could not tell if she was human or not.

"Hello Shanna, Are you here to see Alex?," the girl asked politely but I could sense the hostility in her voice.

"Of course who else you stupid girl. Now go get your master," Shanna ordered. Hmm I wonder if this girl was a slave too. She seemed kind of flippant to be a slave though.

"He is not my master. He is my employer Shanna," the girl said rolling her eyes and then flying at a speed to fast for my eyes. Guess that answers the question about if she is a vampire or not and if she is a slave. I mean if I wasn't about to be made a slave this would be so cool!

"Gosh I never know why you dated that girl Damon. She has way too much attitude," Shanna complained.

"Yes well that was my mistake. I will be taking care of her as soon as she is out of Alexander's protection," Damon answered.

I really didn't like that they were talking to each other as if I'm not even here. I mean they could at least give me more details about vampires. Especially if I am supposed to be some kind of vampire slayer. I mean come on I couldn't even kill Shanna or my father!

"So what are you doing here Shanna?" a silky voice asked. Please don't be hott... Oh damn no such luck!

"I have brought you a gift. And before you say anything about the no human rule in the house you should know who she is," Shanna began. And then she told the lie about me being a slayer. While she told the lie, I studied the vampire. He had black short smooth hair with blue eyes that popped out. He wore simple clothing, a t-shirt and jeans. As Shanna progressed with her story his blue eyes turned a stormy grey making me cringe under his anger.

ALEXANDER'S POV

As I listened to Shanna tell me how this human slayer planned on slowly and tortuously killing my brother and the servants in front of me before she finally killed me I grew angry. It was hard to believe someone as so pretty and innocent looking as this girl could plan that. She had long wavy brown hair and an olive skin complexion. Her best feature was her green eyes. Even with all the bruises that covered her I could tell she was beautiful.

"So why didn't you just kill her?" I asked. I watched the girl gulp. She didn't really seem like slayer material to me.

"Well I believe death would be much too peaceful for her," Shanna answered, " See I would of tortured her but I don't know how long Damon, Carlos, and I could avoid her blood and since everyone in your mansion has amazing control I figured I'd give her to you," Shanna explained with an evil smile. Weird usually Shanna would of just killed her.

"Very well Damon go put her in the guest room. And don't touch her besides setting her on the bed. She needs to recover so I can deal with her without killing her," I said in an emotionless tone. I watched the girl's olive complexion pale to almost my color.

Damon ran off to the guest room. When he came back, I thanked Shanna even though I couldn't stand the sight of her, and then had Mindy showed them the way out. I then went to the guest room to look at my prize.

When I entered the room, I heard the sniffling. The girl who was probably a few years younger than me was laying flat on the bed crying. As she looked up and saw me she began shaking.

"What are you going to do to me?" she said so quietly that a human would have not heard her.

"Well first tell me your name," I stated coldly.

"Gabby," she whimpered.

"Well Gabby this is what is going to happen after you recover you will become my slave. You will do the cleaning, cooking, and anything else I may require. Though I am a vampire for the most part I live like modern males so you will not have to worry about not knowing how to do things. If you do not do this, you will be punished," I explained with no emotion in my voice.

Her whimpering now turned into full crying. I did not understand why she had suddenly gotten so upset. I had not threatened to kill her or anything. She looked like she was ready to faint.

"Why are you crying?" I asked a little more angrily then I meant to.

"You….you said you will punish me sir," she said quietly. Her head still down.

"Yes you are my slave that is what happens when they misbehave, " I said still confused.

Then I really focused on her. I saw the multiple bruises, cuts, and broken ribs. And I knew what she thought I meant by punishing., She thought I was going to beat her like Shanna did. Even though this girl had planned the same thing for me and my friends I could never hit a girl. Shanna had made me angry plenty of times and I never laid a hand on her.

"Gabby calm down. When I say punish you, I mean take away some meals or put you in the dungeon for the night. You are not going to be beaten or whipped," I said in a somewhat softer voice.

"Really?" she asked hiccupping. She seemed to be deciding if she wanted to believe me or not.

"Yes really even though you would of done it to me I will show you some mercy. Now get some rest so you can begin your life as my slave," I said harshly. I could not let her see weakness.

"Yes sir," she said a little louder.

I walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. I was furious at myself. She made me so soft. I felt like I had to protect her not punish her. But I had to remember what she planned. She is going to be my slave and she will be respectful to me no questions asked!


End file.
